


All The Stage Is Their World

by KingxLeon21



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingxLeon21/pseuds/KingxLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fateful meeting on a dreary night. They've been apart for three months. Why were they apart? What will happen once they meet? Who wrote this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Stage Is Their World

They stood across from each other, on opposite ends of the courtyard. They could hear the booms of the oncoming thunderstorm. They weren't too worried about rain though. For the last week and a half it had just been a lot of posturing.

They start to walk towards each other. They haven't seen each other in months. He had been on the run for the last three months after taking the blame for beating up a gang member.

The gang member, Jamal was his name… he should've known not to cross her. He should've known that if there was any person who was to be avoided it was her. He didn't listen, not with his gang to back him up. So he made his stand, and in that… he made his mistake. So she fought him, she beat him, then his gang showed up. She spotted the leader and her friend saw the slightest spark of fear and her friend knew that she wouldn't back down. That wasn't who she was. So he quickly pushed her out of the way and before she could protest he was proclaiming it to the entire pool hall… "Yeah, it was me… I beat down this loser. Who else thinks they're bad enough to take me?" They all did. And so the chase began. He managed to survive this long. Through the fear, the desperation, the loneliness… he managed to survive.

He wasn't mad… in fact he gladly took the rap for it. He's still on the run but he had to see her again… something was telling him that it was important to see her again. So he called her from a pay phone and told her to meet her at the park.

"You never told me why you did it." The lightning flashes.

He smirks and takes another step towards her, "Didn't think I would have to." The thunder roars.

She steps towards him, "Well, I'm gonna need you to tell me, because this is stupid."

He tilts his head in confusion, "Why do you say that?" He did this for her. That was reason enough for him. She'd fall and he'd catch her. It had always been that way, even when she didn't know he was catching her.

"Because…" She shakes her head in frustration, "You had a life…" she feels the tears stinging behind her eyes. She blinks them back… this is their first time seeing each other in three months and she won't ruin it by crying, "You had a good future ahead of you." She glares at him, "So tell me… Why did you do it?" The lightning flashes brighter, still.

"I could tell you," He accompanies this statement with a smirk, "But you already know why I did it." Still the thunder booms… still no rain.

"No… I really don't." She starts to get angry but she won't raise her voice, "You had everything goin for you: college, scholarships, a chance to actually be something, to go somewhere… You had a future that nobody could even dream of for you."

"Why can't you just accept that I did it because I wanted to do it? That I did it to prove something to myself… That I did it to protect a better future for myself than the one that I supposedly already had!" He had grown tired of the questions. He had already told his closest friend… that wasn't her… all about what he did and why he did it. He received the same line of questioning from him. "After all this time, all of the times we had…" He turned his head away from her, "After everything we've been through together, and you still don't understand." He was hurt by this a little. Even his mother understood why he did it. She didn't agree with it but she saw that his mind was made up concerning the matter.

The girl was frustrated at his stubbornness, which, unfortunately, only bred more stubbornness. "Wh-…What do you mean,  _better future_?" the thunder still rolls and the lightning still flashes, The rain still refuses to descend, "Stop talking in circles!" He simply shakes his head.

However, he makes no motion to leave. He called her for a reason, which is apparently lost on her. She thinks that he called her because it was her actions that led to the mess he was in. He had his own reasons for contacting her in lieu of his other friends. She was…  _is_  most important to him, he knew that; three months ago, when he stood over the body of Jamal and proclaimed to Red Dawg, the gang's leader, that he had knocked him out. He didn't care, he'd never care. It was for her… that's all the reason he needed.

Then why was it so hard for him to say it, out loud… to her? "Sam…" He calls, "Who was there for you the first time you went to Juvie?" he sees her soften a little, She wants to speak but she can feel the unsteadiness in her voice before she speaks. She decides to hold her tongue, "Who was there to bail you out when you got your first strike?" At that moment, she wishes that it was raining so that the tear running down her cheek could be hidden amongst the rainfall, "It's because…" He stops when the lightning flashes and the thunder, once again, makes its presence felt. The presence is so strong that he can feel it in his heart… at least he hopes that it is the thunder… he knows otherwise.

She waits until she feels that her voice has regained its strength, "But, Freddie…" She sighs in relief when she realizes that her voice no longer wavers. "I do know everything we've been through…" She is frustrated at her confusion, "That's why I can't understand why you would do this." The thunder rolls at a steady pace but sounds subdued, "Our past…" He had heard enough.

"…Were some of the greatest moments of my life." He interjects, not allowing her to insult the memories of her that he cherished… not allowing her to taint the image of her that he treasured. "I wouldn't change any of them." They start to step towards each other once again.

Their steps are slow, deliberate; until suddenly they stop about five feet from each other. They stare at each other. They each get the feeling that this moment is important. They feel that nothing that either of them could say would be able to add to this moment so they say nothing at all. They decide not to risk tainting the moment. They each stare at one another, trying to convey whatever emotions that had proved unable to be conveyed with their own words. They stand there for what seems like an eternity. Felling eternity… desiring eternity… gazing… into eternity. Both know that these actions are futile. They know that if they want to be heard they would have to speak.

"Why not?" She speaks first.

"Why do you want to?"

"I never said I wanted to…" She says with a slight chuckle, "I loved every minute of it." Her smile beams, despite the dreary skies. "But I don't understand why you would want to keep them." She looks at him expectantly; hoping to catch his eyes once more.

He smiles, "It's quite simple really." The thunder roars again and he guesses that it is still drawing nearer to their location. However that occupies little space in his mind. The majority of his brain power is used up by focusing on the girl standing in front of him, "You." He surveys her face and sees her confusion. He smirks. He always loved it when he could get the best of her… if only for a moment.

True to his assessment, her confusion vanishes quickly. She smirks back at him. She parts her lips to say something but she can't find the words. He also tries to find something to fill the silence.

The silence isn't awkward, nor is it uncomfortable, but he had been on the run for three months… alone for that amount of time... steeped in silence. However, his mind can avail him no such reprieve from the silence. He figures that there are worse things.

The thunder roars loudly. It is right on top of them. The lightning flashes brightly, temporarily blinding them. They step closer to one another, oblivious to the world around them. Now face to face, the lightning continues to flash. The thunder continues to roar.

The boisterous sound masks the sound of the approaching footsteps.

They stay in the middle of the courtyard, locked on each other's eyes. "Just say it…" she smiles a devious smile, a knowing smile, "Fredweird." The thunder rolls and swells once more, rain threatens but such threats prove themselves empty.

"Fine… Princess." He gives in once again, "I…" The thunder roars. She watches as his eyes suddenly stretch. She looks around with eyes filled with worry. She looks behind him and sees the evil smirk played upon the face of Jamal… smoking barrel in his hand. He turns to escape the scene.

She thinks to give chase but he is too far away and has already made his hasty escape. She runs to Freddie and lifts his upper body onto her lap. She removes her hand and finds it stained with his blood. "Freddie! Freddie!" she screams with all of her might, in hopes that her voice can keep him with her. "Freddie, please!" Her voice starts to break but she can't force herself to care. She hears him cough and allows herself to hope, "Freddie…" he groans upon hearing his name.

"Congratulations… you're safe." Sam thinks she hears a sarcastic tinge to his voice. She looks down at him and sees a smile.

"No, I'm not." She knows what he means and she refuses that reality with all of her mental capacity, "You're gonna be ok and then we can go on the run together." She sniffles and tries to blink back the tears, "Just you and me." Her breaths become heavier, "Together…" her pitch becomes higher as the gravity of the situation starts to press down on her, "The both of us." She shuts her eyes tight knowing that her tears will seal the reality.

Freddie looks up at the sky, still dark, still foreboding, still thundering, still the lighting… still no rain. "Yeah…" He coughs once more, "That would be nice." He shuts his eyes tight in response to the pain he feels and the weakness that begins to overtake him.

She puts her forehead to his, and their eyes meet once again, for what they both know is the final time. Every emotion is conveyed, most are discarded. There are only a few that are important: Respect… longing… love. Likewise there are a few that cannot be thrown away: sorrow… pain… regret.

She closes her eyes, unable to stop the tears from flowing, unable to care about any reputation, "Freddie… I love you." She kisses his lips and feels him respond. She kisses harder and he still responds.

Then…

…As quickly as she felt him…

… He was gone…

…Forever.

She feels his body go limp. She sends a gaze into his eyes only to be met with a lifeless brown iris. Then her tears start to flow, as she shuts his eyes for the last time. She feels a rain drop on her hand. She tries to stifle her whimpers as the drizzle turns to a shower. She fails at her task and her whimpers turn to sobs as the shower turns into a downpour. She screams out his name with a cry so terrible, so powerful, that she's sure that he heard it on his way to heaven. There in that park She cried over his body and it seemed that the heavens mourned her loss as well.

"AND CUT!" Carly calls from the director's chair with her bull horn. Both of which she insisted on if she were going to direct the school play.

Sam wipes her eyes and pushes her wet hair out of her face. "Gibby, chill out with the water!" Sam screams as she and Freddie rise from the stage.

"My bad." He shuts off the water.

She turns to Freddie, "Not bad for a nub." She smirks at him.

Freddie returns her smirk, "Thanks Puckett," he says, voice devoid of malice, "You did great." He smiles and goes over to help Shane with some of the effects.

Sam is glad he did. "O…K… Thanks." That kept him from seeing the blush that crept up to her cheeks.

"Ok everybody that was a good run through. Great job Sam and Freddie." She instigates a round applause and gets up on the stage. "Ok people. We're gonna take five and then we'll run it from the top." She goes to meet with the assistant director and turns around to address the players once more, "Oh and now that you guys are familiar with the parts we're gonna use the characters' names next time." She saunters off to talk to Wendy.

"Who would've thought that Freddie would be just as good in front of a camera as he is behind it?" Wendy remarks as Carly walks towards her. "but I think you deserve some of the credit as well. You wrote a great script." Carly smiled and nodded as she was temporarily distracted by Sam yelling at Gibby to get her a sandwich. "Where'd you get the idea to cast Sam and Freddie as the leads?" Wendy looked to the stage to see Sam talking to Shannon, and Freddie still talking to Shane

"Well they have a certain… chemistry."

"Well they should… you guys have only been friends for like… ever."

"Yeah, there's that but, well… look at 'em" upon looking at the stage, Wendy could see the two sneaking looks at each other in the midst of conversations and bites of sandwich. "And there was the kiss at the end of the play."

"Yeah, that was totally believable."

Carly shrugs, "It should've been…" Carly heads back to her director's chair, "It wasn't in the script." Wendy's jaw dropped.

"You mean that they…" her only answer came as a smile from the lead director.

"PLACES EVERYONE!" everyone went to their respective areas, "LET'S TAKE IT FROM THE TOP." She took her seat on her chair and raises the bull horn to her mouth.

"AAANND… ACTION!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well there ya have it. not much to say about it on my end. Wonder what you guys have to say. 
> 
> In the meantime Read these guys
> 
> ~The CABAL~
> 
> annierocket aussiemma axel100 BaalRules beforeskylines BoxOfTrinkets Braxenimos Coyote Laughs Deviocity Dwyn Arthur FMellark heartlines iCarlyAngst JamesTheGreater KeyLimePie14 KingxLeon21 Moviepal Myjumpingsocks ober22 Pieequals36 Pigwiz pearlbutton328 PsychoticAppleSauce rebeccaofsbfarm Rhiabrey Skye seddiefan2009 sidouxamer Spinlight Tech-Man ThatSamGirl TheWrtrInMe Twowritehands User1-FlynnK Virgoleo23 Waffels Of Doom WhiteKnightro WildPomegranate xXACCEBXx
> 
> From fluff, to face melting angst.  
> The Cabal authors produce the best.
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @iCabalOfficial  
> Find us on tumblr: iCabal-official  
> Find us on fanfiction net: iCabal


End file.
